A Very Vampire Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Obi: Rebekah wants to go all out for Christmas and there is only one person she wants to be with her to enjoy it.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2017**

* * *

 **For:** Obi  
 **Penname:** x beautifully broken x  
 **Character:** Rebekah Mikaelson (The Originals)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Reyna (PJO)  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Hey Obi. I've really enjoyed rp'ing with you over the years. I hope you enjoy this friendship Christmas fic. Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **A Very Vampire Christmas**

 _Rebekah wants to go all out for Christmas and there is only one person she wants to be with her to enjoy it._

* * *

Despite being a thousand-year-old vampire, Rebekah still liked the little human things. Going to Prom. First dates. And celebrating holidays. Now that she was in the Convergence and didn't have to worry about some terrible thing coming in and ruining all of her decorations, it really allowed her to go all out for this year's Christmas. So her house had become the very epitome of the holiday. Lights adorned the outer façade of the quaint little cottage. It was like something out of a storybook. But that was nothing compared to the inside of the house. Tinsel was strewn about, though it of course was in its proper place, she could not tolerate a messy house; a large tree stood in the living room, artfully covered with a mixture of lights, tinsel, and ornaments. Every decorative pillow, every blanket, every floor rug, was now Christmas themed, bearing images of Santa and his reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and many others besides. She was just putting the star at the top of the Christmas tree, finishing her decorations for the year, when there was a knock at the door. She hopped down from the step stool and glided to the door in her Christmas sweater and pajama pants, humming a Christmas song softly to herself.

Taking a quick look out the peep hole, not to mention hearing the now familiar heart beat and breathing pattern of her friend. Not to mention that smell. Oh, that smell. Some how vanilla, though she knew that they did not use scented soap or anything of the like. And underlying that was the scent of their blood that she could not help but smell after partaking of it so often. The usual smell of human blood with that extra something that she could not quite place, but somehow made it so much better. She threw open the door and struck a pose. "Welcome to the Rebekah Mikaelson house of Christmas!" she declared dramatically.

Reyna for once had a smile on her face as the door was opened. In a black leather jacket over a dark tank top and black skinny jeans, as well armed as ever with sword, dagger, and gun, she set an odd contrast with the Christmas cliché that was Rebekah. Not that she cared overly much about that. "Thanks for showing up so quickly!" Rebekah said, grabbing Reyna's arm and gently pulling her inside. "I wanted you to see my Christmas Wonderland," she said with a grin.

Reyna shook her head, by now used to the strange vampire and actually enjoying her eclectic personality. "Well, how could a resist an offer of hot chocolate and the ever-elusive time with Rebekah the absentee vampire," she said dryly.

Rebekah sighed, feeling a little bad about that, but now that she wasn't worrying about Anton and his antics, she hoped that would change soon. "Well. I wanted to share it with someone

special. And, well, Kalina is stopping by later, but I had a lot of free time right now and you were really the only one that I would want to spend time with," she admitted, trying to sound matter-of-fact about it, but feeling a bit awkward about it. She'd never been great with the whole 'friends' thing, and the ones she did make Klaus usually ended up killing.

Reyna's eyes widened a little at the statement and Rebekah could hear her heart rate increase for several moments before settling again. "Well…thanks," Reyna responded, just as awkwardly. "House looks amazing by the way," she said quickly, glancing around at the abundance of decorations. "So. About that hot chocolate…" she said, lightening the mood with a smirk.

Rebekah laughed lightly, grateful for moving past the awkward mushy stuff. "Impatient much?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk of her own.

Reyna shrugged casually. "What can I say? I love hot chocolate," she responded, nudging Rebekah lightly with her elbow.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen, soon coming out with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, topped with mini-marshmallows. She brought them over to the coffee table in the living room, Reyna on her heels.

Reyna sat on the couch and Rebekah sat right next to her, handing her one of the mugs. "So. Frosty the Snowman or Charlie Brown Christmas?" she asked seriously.

"Charlie Brown. Definitely Charlie Brown. Living Snowmen freak me out ever since you made me watch that Doctor Who episode," Reyna stated wryly.

Rebekah laughed lightly. "Well. Whatever happens, you've got a big tough vampire looking out for you," she stated, nudging the other woman with her shoulder.

Reyna chuckled. "My hero," she said dryly. "Just turn on the movie," she added before leaning against the blonde vampire.

Rebekah grinned, switching on the TV and bringing up Charlie Brown Christmas, before taking a long sip of her hot chocolate. "Reyna….thanks for coming over. I've missed hanging out with you."

Reyna bit her lip slightly before responding. "Thanks for having me over," she murmured. She paused for a long moment. "Merry Christmas, Rebekah."

"Merry Christmas, Reyna," Rebekah murmured back

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
